Persona 4 Golden: Minimum
by Galmanous
Summary: While Nice has dealt with a variety of problems with Minimum Holders, how will him and Hamatora fare in the reflection of the unconciousness inside of a TV? Only time will tell, if this new development will lead to problems or the solution that lies at the end of the year with Yu (AU) (Keeping it K , temporarily)


Ch.1 Speed in Nature

* * *

Please be patient with my other projects, I am very busy with holiday and college, but I will update them as soon as I can. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy my new project involving a multimedia project I enjoy and Persona 4.

* * *

April 25 - Daytime

Cafe Nowhere

A simple cafe in Yokohama, a very simple place to relax and enjoy a nice cup. Although, in a special reserved table, is the special private eye group known as Hamatora. This special detective group is special because each member has something called a "minimum" a supernatural ability that they are born with.

A relaxed male voice says as he enters the door "Hey boss, have we got any work today?" The person who entered is Nice, with his noticeable look consisting of his disheveled auburn hair, focused blue eyes, headphones around his neck, a blue shirt and a jacket vest, black pants with a white belt, blue and red shoes, and white bandages on his nose, cheek, and arms. Behind him is a short girl with black hair, pink eyes, a white tank top under her sky blue jacket with a yellow crown, a white fanny pack around her waist, black shorts and boots, a white visor with two buttons, a pink flower and blue paw. Her name is Hajime.

A male voice replies "Unfortunately, no." The man running a grinder behind the bar is named Master, he has light brown skin, bald, a white mustache and beard combo, black eyes with glasses, and a tightly fit, because of his masculant build, button-down white shirt, with black suspenders and pants.

Nice and Hajime sit on a couple of chairs at the bar and Nice asks "Where's Koneko? She's usually here to probably scold me about the lack of work or showing the jobs that recently come in."

Master replies with a hint of annoyance "She's out doing a few errands and will be back soon."

Hajime then asks in a monotone tone "Hungry."

Master then looks to Nice who says without looking at him "Put it on my tab, I'll pay you as soon as I can get a job."

Master nods and is about to take something out until he hears a bell sound and turns to see another person enter the door. This person is a handsome male with lilac hair and soft violet eyes, with a beauty mark under his left eye. He wears a dark purple suit with a white collar shirt, red tie, and black shoes. This is Art, superintendent for the Yokohama police .

Art asks "How about I pay for this meal?"

Nice was about to reject until Master interjects "That will be fine." and then proceeds to take out a large plate of curry that Hajime starts eating at a constant pace.

Nice asks "What brings you here, do you happen to have a case that you need me to solve?" Art sighs with a smile and sits on the reserved table for Hamatora, Nice immediately moves to the table and takes out a plake with the company name on it.

Art answers "In a way, yes. It's a murder case but not in Yokohama."

This slightly piqued Nice's curiosity for this case as Art continues "This case takes place in the rural town of Inaba. The strangest things about this murder is that the bodies are suspended in the most strangest of places like an electrical pole or a TV antenna."

Nice sighs and comments "I think I can see where this is going, the police is having a hard time finding a suspect and is looking for outside sources for help."

Art nods and continues "Yes, the killer already claimed two victims and has seemingly kidnapped someone who has escaped. The famous detective prince decided to take the case, but looking over the case and the factors around it, I decided to go to you for help."

Nice asks "You think this might be the work of a stray?"

Art answers "That is a likely guess, but there's not enough clues to determine that yet."

Nice then says "Hmmm, the Detective Prince Naoto Shirogane and Hamatora solving a murder case that might involve stray minimum holders, okay, we're in."

Another male voice then asks "Did you forget to ask for a price again, Nice?" Nice and Art turn to the new person who entered the room. He wears red glasses that is hold by a serious expression on his face, his hair is pushed back and seems to be a light lavender-gray color. He wears a dark-colored shirt with a red-orange coat that possesses a black hood, grey pants, and boots.

Art comments "I was curious about where you were Murasaki."

Murasaki replies "I was doing some important business, anyways, how much are you willing to pay for this job, it seems like it might take some time."

Art nods and says as he is about to takes something out of his pocket "Since it seems like it'll take longer than your usual cases, it would be a good idea to give you an initial payment for your travel and staying cost for a few months at the local inn, and as soon as you finish the case, you get the rest of your payment, how does that sound?"

Murasaki nods and takes the vanilla packet that seems to contains the downpayment and moves to the seat next to nice.

Nice then says "Well, I guess that's covered, looks like Hamatora is going to the country."

May 1 - Morning

Yasoinaba station

At the station exit towards the shopping district, Nice and Hajime wait for Murasaki to come with the car.

Hajime comments while looking around the area "Calm and quiet."

Nice replies while rubbing her hair "Yeah, it's noticeably different than the busy city of Yokohama."

They then notice a black van drive up and park, the driver window goes down and they see Murasaki look to them and say "Hurry on in, I need to get some gas." Nice and Hajime nod and enter the passenger seat and back seat.

It took only a few minutes to reach the gas station with the sign "Moel Gas". Once they park the car, a gas station attendant with grey hair walks up to them and says "Hi, welcome to Moel!"

The three exit as the attendant asks "I see that you're new, where did you come from?"

Murasaki answers "We're from Yokohama."

The attendant replies "Huh, it must've been a long drive."

Murasaki nods as Hajime walks up to nice and says "Hungry."

Nice gives her some money and says "Don't spend it all, we need save up until we can get a small job." Hajime nods and walks towards the shopping center.

Murasaki asks the attendant "Could you fill up my car, regular is okay."

The attendant answers with enthusiasm "Right away, Sir!"

Murasaki walks up to Nice and says "I'll keep an eye on Hajime and get a good look around the area." Nice nods and watch Murasaki walks to were Hajime went off to.

The attendant asks Nice "Are you in high school?"

Nice answers "Yeah, I just transferred to Yasogami High."

The attendant then asks "Does it surprise you to see how small it is compared to the big city."

Nice answers "It's not so bad, I'm sure there is something to do."

The attendant comments with joy "It's good to hear that, some city people are not that optimistic."

Nice then asks "By the way, are there any rumors going about?"

The attendant made a questionable look and made a "Hmm?" sound

Nice elaborated "You know, like strange things happening, stuff like that. Maybe stuff about that murder case that's been going around."

The attendant nods in realization and says "I'm not sure about any rumors of the murders that has been happening lately, but there is a urban legend that has been spreading."

Nice's curiosity makes him turn fully to the attendant as they continue "The legend is called "The Midnight Channel", it goes that if you stare at a turned off TV at midnight on a rainy night, you'll see your soulmate, isn't that interesting."

Nice replies "Strange indeed."

The attendant then says in realization "Oh, I should get back to work. It was nice meeting you." They quickly shake hands and the attendant then moves to fill the tank of gas.

Hajime, holding 10 beef kabobs in one hand, and Murasaki walk up to the car and ask "What kind of information did you get?"

Nice replies "Just a weird urban legend, but I bet I can get more information at the high school tomorrow." Murasaki nods and goes to the gas station to pay for the bill.

Hajime moves next to Nice and waits for Murasaki to come back as Nice suddenly feels slightly dizzy and his vision is slightly blurry for a few seconds.

Hajime hands Nice one of her beef kabobs, in which Nice takes the offer and says "Thanks."

Hajime replies "Local delicacy."

Nice replies after taking a bite "I can see why."

* * *

May 1 - Evening

Amagi Inn - Room 206

After Murasaki paid for the gas, the detective trio immediately head for the

Amagi Inn to check in. The three took a couple of hours to get their items into their room. After they put everything in their place, they relax at the table in the middle of the room and take in the space.

Nice then reads some of the information about the case and any testimonies that can provide important information to try to understand what happened.

Nice says "The last place Mayumi Yamano was last seen was here, then she disappeared until she was found a couple days later on a telephone pole by one Saki Konishi. She left her house the next day to give testimony to the police and suddenly disappeared, in which she appeared dead on an electrical pole a couple days later. The only known disappearance that didn't lead to death is the daughter to inherit this Inn, Yukiko Amagi."

Murasaki asks "What did she say when they questioned her?"

Nice answer "She said she didn't remember much, the most likely guest is that she was unconscious for most of the time."

Murasaki nods and states "Hopefully you can ask some questions at the school tomorrow."

Nice nods and replies "And since Golden Week is after that, it could give us a chance to get a layout of the town."

Murasaki nods and looks at the clock and says "Anyways, we better get to sleep, we both got important stuff to do." Nice and Hajime nod and get ready to go to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Nice had a very strange dream involving a voice and fog. When he got up, while it wasn't so much a nightmare, it was still a very strange and realistic dream.

Nice gets up and gets dress in the school uniform for his first day of school that isn't Facultas Academy. Hajime wishes him luck as he leaves with his book bag in tow. While he is focusing about the case on hand, he does wonder what this school is like, only one way to find out.

* * *

And to help some of the people who don't know anything about Hamatora, here are some brief explanations of the three characters so far along with their powers.

Nice: A kind individual whose intelligence is enough to match a detective. For him, when it comes to Hamatora, he just wants to help people, no matter how much money he gets from a job. Although on some occasions, he can be opportunistic depending on the situation. His minimum is Cannonball, he can travel faster than sound by covering his ears with his headphones and snapping his fingers, although he can only move to a distance of 5 meters.

Hajime: A girl who appears apathetic, but cares about people. She can eat a lot of food about the size of the mega beef bowl challenge with relative ease. Her power is the nihilist minimum that has the power to nullify a person's personality and minimum. But since this is before the anime, that will not be present here.

Murasaki: The more serious of the group, and the somewhat self proclaimed rival of Nice. He does care about others, he is very calm and collected most of the time unless angered. He tends to be logical and efficient. His Minimum is All or Nothing, it is a strength Minimum that allows him a super grip.


End file.
